1. Field of the Invention
Flexible spirally wound conduit cutting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, various types of devices have been devised and use for cutting conduit. The majority of such devices are heavy, are of a complicated mechanical structure, and are primarily adapted for use on a work bench.
A primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a conduit cutting device that is compact, light in weight, may be used by an electrician in an elevated position to cut conduit, and one that may be easily carried in the pocket of the electrician or suspended from his belt when not in use.
Another object of the present invention is to supply a conduit cutting device that is particularly adapted for spirally wound conduit, and one that when used assures the cut made in the conduit will be normal to the longitudinal axis thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a conduit cutting device that will permit electricians to comply with recently enacted legislation in many communities, in which it is required that all conduit be cut normal to a longitudinal axis thereof, to assure that full contact may be made with a flex connector to provide a better ground.